Deseos de Luna Llena
by CyllanSDT
Summary: OneShot Una pequeña historia navideña, con mi pareja favorita: RT... ¿qué más se puede pedir? Disfruten!ACTUALIZACION: Agregué un PLUS como broche de oro para esta pequeña historia, espero que les guste. Chau!
1. Deseos de Luna Llena

**Hola a todos, antes que nada les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad. Les presento esta corte, pero no por ello menos tierna, historia de navidad. **

**Y qué mejor pareja para protagonizarla que la de Remus y Tonks! Hace tiempo que quería pubicarla pero como estaba propuesta para un concurso no pude hacerlo. Ahora que ya pasó y que se nos presenta esta fecha tan importante, quiero regalarses a todos los fans de HP y en especial de esta pareja, esta humilde historia. Espero la disfruten y no dejen de mandar sus comentarios, ya que de ello depende que les de un PLUS para su exclusivo disfrute ;)**

**Nada más, A LEER!**

**-------------------------------------**

**Deseos de luna llena**

Podría ser una noche como tantas otras: oscura, silenciosa, fría por estar en pleno invierno, con el particular brillo de la luna opacado por las endebles nubes grises.

Ese resplandor que permite apenas vislumbrar las desdibujadas siluetas nocturnas es más que suficiente para una criatura como yo.

Y es que mis ojos no son el único nexo que me permite entender mi entorno. Puedo oír los rumores del viento contra los pinos apelmazados de nieve virgen; puedo oler el frío a mí alrededor, y si entreabriera mi boca un poco, lo saborearía mezclándose con el verde y marrón de la tierra; mi piel se estremece con la humedad helada del suelo que piso. Cada una de las fibras de mi cuerpo responde a esta noche.

Y yo camino y camino. Estoy ansioso por dejar atrás el opresivo bosque y llegar a mi objetivo. Tengo los pies entumecidos y me quema la garganta del frío pero no me detengo, no se cuánto más voy a aguantar, no deseo dejar mi empresa inconclusa.

Uno diría que ya debería estar acostumbrado a todo esto; que la soledad ya es una amiga de siempre para mí y así es la mayor parte del tiempo. Sucede que esta vez no es el caso.

Llego al final de la espesura. Frente mío se abre un extenso claro que se corta abruptamente contra el cielo: la cima de una pendiente. Alcanzo la punta y me dejo caer en el borde de la misma; hacia abajo se extiende el resto del bosque, más negro aún que el manto de la noche y más silencioso que mi persona. Al menos algo sale bien para mí. Cómo dije antes, generalmente estoy acostumbrado a estas situaciones, pero esta noche no es como cualquier otra…. Y me toca pasarla solo.

El suelo blanco a mí alrededor se va aclarando poco a poco y mis ojos se clavan en la luna llena que se va descubriendo de entre los cúmulos. Inconscientemente rodeo con mi mano derecha el muérdago que, con infantil esperanza, guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi túnica; y cierro los ojos… y espero.

--------------------------------

Esa noche no era como otras y el interior de la Madriguera lo demostraba a la perfección. Todo era cálido y festivo; las guirnaldas, campanas, esferas y cintas de colores se acoplaban tan bien con los muebles de la habitación que parecían formar parte del decorado habitual. En el centro de la misma se erguía con imponente orgullo el árbol más grande que pudiera caber: cargado de adornos, rodeado de un mar de regalos con formas irregulares y coronado en su punta con un refunfuñante gnomo-ángel. El ambiente olía a cerveza de manteca, turrón y pan dulce y las risas se mezclaban con el musical tintineo de las copas, chocando en múltiples brindis.

Eran momentos de alegría, de algarabía y fe. Nadie discutía, se enojaba o entristecía, nadie se preocupaba por el endeble presente o el indescifrable futuro. Todos se dejaban llevar por la misteriosa magia de esa noche, todos menos una persona: la jovencita que inusualmente se mantenía en silencio y apartada de los demás, apoyada contra uno de los ventanales de la sala. Miraba hacía afuera, escrutando con ojos anhelantes el paisaje estival, como si el sitio ideal para ella fuera allá afuera, sola, y no ahí dentro rodeada de toda esa gente que la acribillaba a preguntas, como "¿Y por qué esa cara?", "¿Segura que no querés comer más?" y otras tantas semejantes.

Y es que Nimphadora Tonks se sentía terriblemente fuera de lugar. Para ella, el calor del hogar y las acogedoras risas eran un castigo y la gélida oscuridad de afuera el alivio para su angustiada alma. Parecía una noche común, podría tratarse de una noche cualquiera. Pero no.

Era Nochebuena… de luna llena.

Una figura alta y delgada se acercó lentamente hasta la metamorfomaga, quedando de frente a la ventana en la que se encontraba.

- Parece ser que esta Nochebuena la luna nos regalará todo su esplendor. Es una lástima que se encuentre oculta entre las nubes.

Tonks dejó escapar un bufido ante el comentario y no se negó el derecho de ojear con disgusto a Albus Dumbledore. Volvió a fijar sus grises irises en el paisaje.

- Esta noche es especial- Insistió el anciano – Hay que agradecer que en estos tiempos aciagos aún se puede hacer una pausa y disfrutar momentos como este.

- Si usted lo dice – Le contestó cortante, sin siquiera levantar el rostro. El Director simplemente sonrió con paciencia y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven. Al ver la mano ennegrecida y marchita, Tonks inmediatamente se arrepintió de su impertinencia. Dejó escapar un suspiro que se asemejó más a un sollozo.

- Perdón, es que…..es que nosotros estamos acá y él….

- Estoy seguro de que lo entiende. Todos aceptamos, a nuestra manera, el peso de la costumbre y vos más que nadie sabe que no le gusta que sientan lástima por él.

- Ya se, pero es tan injusto- Se justificó.

- Algún día, Nymphadora, te darás cuenta de que lo que parece injusto muchas veces es necesario para alcanzar la felicidad. Hay que tener fe y en especial hoy que son vísperas de Navidad.

La muchacha le sonrió con desgano ante estas últimas palabras

- Hace tiempo que me di cuenta que Papá Noel no existe- Dijo.

- Oh, claro- Sonrió el mago- ¿Sabes?, en mi temprana juventud tuve la desgracia de llegar a las mismas conclusiones. Por suerte en ese entonces tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Nicolás.

- ¿Nicolás?

- Si bueno, también era llamado Claus… o Noel (como nombraste anteriormente) Pero en una ocasión me confesó que, de todos sus apodos, "viejito pascuero" era su favorito – Los azulinos ojos del Director reflejaban remembranza mientras hablaba – Era un hombre muy alegre, aunque bebía demasiada hidromiel para mi gusto.

Tonks lo observó con incredulidad mientras el anciano acercaba un par de copas flotantes llenas de cerveza. Tomó una y la acercó a la muchacha, que la aceptó con un gesto mecánico.

- Yo pensé que se trataba de una leyenda muggle.

- Supongo que es muy común para los muggles que un hombre recorra en una noche el mundo entero en un trineo flotante, entregando juguetes a todos los niños habidos y por haber – Observó el mago mientras tomaba un trago de su copa.

La joven permaneció en silencio meditando las palabras que otrora escuchase; poco a poco una sincera sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro.

- Lo cierto en todo esto es que…. no existen imposibles. La magia está patente en todo lo que nos rodea y en cada aspecto de nuestras vidas, sea de forma implícita o no. Y también existen momentos en que se manifiesta con más fuerza que otros.

Dumbledore dirigió su sabio rostro hacia la luna a medias descubierta – Como te dije antes Nymphadora, esta noche es especial. – Guardó silencio por un momento- Incluso lo que añoramos en lo más profundo de nuestro ser puede hacerse realidad en una noche como esta.

El sonido de una campana interrumpió el agradable momento. Un reloj cucú comenzó a marcar las doce campanadas de la media noche y los brazos se alzaron en saludo, a la vez que la puerta de entrada se cerraba de golpe.

-----------------------------

Con los ojos cerrados y el silencio envolviéndolo como un manto, Remus esperó que la luna lo bañara con su luz perlada. Y tanto fue el deseo de su corazón en esa terrible noche que creyó soñar con unos suaves brazos que lo rodeaban, proporcionándole una calidez que él creía haber perdido. Guiado por un impulso se puso de pie y devolvió el gesto con palpable desesperación y un gemido melancólico escapó de su boca

- No te preocupes, ya estoy acá – Le susurró suavemente una dulce voz.

Y el hombre se dio cuenta que no soñaba. Abrió sus ojos asombrado, encontrándose frente a la persona que jamás se habría atrevido a imaginar ahí… al lado suyo.

Tonks le sonreía tiernamente, su rostro sonrosado era enmarcado por unos cabellos de un celeste glacial y acompañados de una mirada violácea, pícara y chispeante de alegría.

- Nymphadora… pero ¿cómo puede …- Pero ella lo calló de inmediato.

- Shh, que este es mi deseo – Le dijo con fingida amenaza.

El licántropo soltó una carcajada que resonó a su alrededor. De repente se sentía en el lugar correcto, ya no sentía frío.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso si se puede saber?- Cuestionó ella.

- Creo que los dos deseamos lo mismo – Explicó él – Aunque, siento que falta algo más.

Y como si ella le hubiera leído la mente, tomó su mano derecha que aún sostenía el muérdago y la puso sobre los dos.

Feliz Navidad, Remus Lupin – Le contestó y acercó su rostro al de él para besarlo.

¡Finite relato! na


	2. PLUS

**Hola!!! Acá les traigo un PLUS de esta linda historia navideña, estoy segura de que les va a gustar. Nada más, disfruten!!!!! A leer!!!!**

**Plus:**

El solemne silencio de la habitación se vio interrumpido por un gran portazo de la imponente puerta de madera oscura. El magnífico fénix que descansaba en un perchero soltó un débil quejido que sonó como una dulce melodía y escondió su elegante rostro entre sus plumas cuando Tonks irrumpió en el despacho y apoyó ambas manos en el pulcro escritorio, sin mediar saludo.

Dumbledore, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba ocupado escribiendo una carta con su letra estrecha y llena de firuletes, la dejó a un lado sin inmutarse por la repentina interrupción. Entrelazó sus largos dedos entre si y le dedicó a la bruja una de sus más gentiles sonrisas.

- Mi querida Nimphadora, que alegría ver…

Comenzó a hablar el Director, pero fue interrumpido por un quejido de la metamorfomaga. Esta se alejó un par de pasos y comenzó a caminar en círculos, como si de un animal enjaulado se tratase. Miraba fijamente la antigua alfombra persa con ojos inquisitivos.

- Estuve pensándolo mucho…. Pero no, no puede…… no puede ser cierto. Y si…no, no. – Hablaba más para si misma que para el anciano.

- Me disculparás, Nimphadora, por mi atrevimiento, pero me estaba preguntando la razón de tu visita (La cual es gratamente bienvenida, claro) – Inquirió Dumbledore sin dejar de sonreírle, y si era posible, con un cierto aire de diversión en sus azules ojos.

Tonks lo miró un instante, dudando si hablar o quejarse por haberla llamado por su nombre. Respiró hondo antes de acercarse nuevamente al escritorio y tomar asiento en la butaca que mágicamente se acercó a ella para brindarle sus servicios.

- Yo, me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo la otra noche…. en Nochebuena.

- Oh, si – Recordó el hombre – Si claro, una noche estupenda. El mejor vino de elfo que probé en mi vida – Asintió con ojos soñadores – Pero me imagino que esa no es la razón por la que viniste a verme.

La jovencita se sobresaltó y balbuceó algo inteligible hasta que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente de sopetón:

- ¡¿Y LOS REYES MAGOS!? – Exclamó e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con sus pálidas manos, que contrastaban notoriamente con el repentino rubor en sus mejillas.

El Director la miró como si hubiera hecho la pregunta que tanto deseara que le hicieran. Se meció la larga barba por un segundo antes de hablar.

- Ah! creo que esos tres fueron los únicos conocidos por todo el mundo por lo que realmente eran (NA: Magos, por si no lo entendieron :p) Bien, Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar, como todos los conocen, fueron grandes amigos que vivían en lugares muy distantes, pero una vez al año, acordaban reunirse para pasar sus vacaciones en algún lugar exótico (Les encantaba viajar, eran "mochileros" por naturaleza). Sucedió entonces que, en uno de sus estrafalarios viajes, sus trasladores fallaron inexplicablemente, dejándolos en medio del desierto. Sin nada a su alrededor que unas par de piedras y un escorpión, los convirtieron en camellos y se guiaron por el cielo estrellado. Llegaron a una pequeña casa donde fueron atendidos por unos muggles muy amables y, como única muestra de agradecimiento, les dejaron los trasladores que ya no funcionaban (incienso, mirra y oro) – A Dumbledore le brillaban extrañamente los ojos - La moraleja es que nunca debe uno usar un traslador que se interpone en la trayectoria de una tormenta de arena. En mis tiempos de juventud, esta anécdota era conocida por todos los niños magos, pero por lo visto se perdió con el paso del tiempo.

La metamorfomaga lo escuchaba con total atención, con los codos apoyados en el regazo y sus manos sosteniendo su redondo rostro, enmarcado por rizos de un verde lima. Sus irises fucsias también brillaban con efusividad ante las palabras del anciano, parecía una niñita pequeña a la que le contaran un cuento de hadas.

Guardaron silencio por unos instantes, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos. El Director se puso de pie para tomar una tetera de porcelana sobre un estante, pero Tonks lo detuvo con otra pregunta:

- ¿Y el ratón de los dientes?

- Ah, esa es otra interesante historia y aún más divertida – Declaró el hombre y volvió a tomar asiento – Resulta que hace ya mucho tiempo, un mago que se dedicaba a la fabricación de pociones medicinales, descubrió que los dientes que se les caían a lo niños eran un excelente ingrediente para crear brebajes contra el dolor de muelas y la caída de los dientes. Este hombre (Creo que se llamaba Ratonino Perez, si) era también un gran animago e inmediatamente encontró la mejor manera de obtener ese ingrediente tan peculiar: Dejó correr el rumor de que si los niños ponían sus dientes bajo su almohada por la noche, un ratón se los llevaría y a cambio, dejaría una moneda como pago.

La metarmorfomaga no cabía en su asombro, no se había percatado que tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa y los ojos redondos como platos. Dumbledore consideró que se trataba de una gran espectadora.

- No caben dudas de que su empresa fue de sumo éxito – Continuó el anciano mientras se sacaba sus lentes de media luna y los limpiaba con un pequeño paño violeta – A los padres muggles les convenía tener una razón para que sus hijos no se quejaran del dolor que representa un diente por caer.

- Pero, no en todos lados se conoce al Ratón Perez, hay gente que habla de hadas de los dientes…

- Oh si! Eso es porque rápidamente la empresa de Ratonino rindió sus buenos frutos, tuvo que expandir sus influencias por todo el mundo y contratar personal: hombres animagos y brujas diminutas fueron empleados. Incluso se rumorea que entrenaron a ninfas de los bosques, ya que son más silenciosas y ágiles – Aseguró Dumbledore por lo bajo.

- Vaya…. – Fue todo lo que la bruja pudo decir. Había subido las piernas a la silla y las rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Increíble ¿no es verdad? – Concluyó el anciano – Y bien, si eso es todo lo que querías preguntarme, Nimphadora, creo que ahora es mi turno de decir un par de palabras.

Tonks lo observó algo extrañada por la declaración.

- Justo antes de que hicieras esa entrada triunfal – Alegó con picardía – Estaba ocupado escribiéndo una carta – Y señaló el trozo de pergamino abandonado en medio del escritorio – Pero afortunadamente, su destinatario se presentó hace unos minutos y me ahorró la molestia de enviarle esto – Y del interior de su túnica sacó dos paquetes, coloridamente adornados, y los colocó uno en cada mano de la jovencita.

Tonks los observó con incredulidad - ¿Y esto?

- Son regalos, uno para ti y otro para Remus – Aclaró Dumbledore.

- Ah!!! Gracias señor…

- Oh no, no son míos. Supongo que recordarás que aquella noche te marchaste poco antes de que dieran las 12 – Hizo una pausa – Bien, no voy a suponer que te lamentarás cuando te lo diga: Un poco después de que te hubieras ido, llegó a la Madriguera un viejo amigo mío. Estaba algo más relleno que la última vez que lo vi, pero su estridente risa era inconfundible.

Observó a Tonks esperando algún tipo de reacción en ella. Le tomó un instante, pero finalmente soltó un quejido de sorpresa y el Director sonrió complacido.

- Me dejó estos regalos para que se los entregara – Continuó – Por lo general sólo da obsequios a los niños que de alguna otra manera no podrían tenerlos, pero en ocasiones hace alguna excepción.

- No lo puedo creer – Susurró la chica a la vez que estrujaba contra si los pequeños paquetitos.

- Pero es cierto, Nimphadora. Y ahora, no es que quiera echarte, pero me imagino que Remus debe estar preguntándose dónde te habrás metido.

Ese simple comentario bastó para hacerla volver a la realidad. Más roja que un tomate, inclinó la cabeza y pronunciando un imperceptible "adiós" al ponerse de pie y abandonar el despacho. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas, escuchó al director diciéndole "Feliz navidad" y a continuación, reinó el silencio.

Bajó las escaleras giratorias y recién cuando la gárgola se recolocó en su sitio, se atrevió a examinar los regalos. El de ella era un poco más grande que el otro, envuelto en un papel tornasolado que cambiaba de color cuando lo movía, envuelto con una gruesa cinta color rosa chicle. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas, embargada de una emoción propia de un niño de 4 años. Cuando por fin pudo desatar el moño (estuvo forcejeando durante dos minutos enteros) la tapa se abrió instantáneamente: Sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa cuando su mano tomó al pequeño muñequito de felpa: era un lobito, de espeso pelo color canela y ambarino ojos saltones, entre sus patitas sostenía un corazón casi tan grande como él, que tenía escrito "Moony Loony" en el centro. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo estrujó con ternura.

Después fue el turno del regalo de Remus. Sabía que estaba mal husmear las cosas ajenas, pero una pequeña espiadita no haría daño, no? Este era algo más simple: un envoltorio verde con adornos navideños típicos, envuelto en un listón rojo. También había una pequeña tarjetita que decía:

"_Con esto ya no hay excusa que valga._

_Feliz Navidad. Nicolás"_

Tonks no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con disgusto (y algo de lástima) al ver que era mucho más pequeño que el suyo, pero eso no evitó que intentara abrirlo.

Otros dos minutos batallando contra la cinta y por fin pudo desatarla. Tomó con cuidado la tapita y la levantó apenas para poder espiar en su interior….

Cerró la tapa abruptamente y guardó el paquete en uno de sus bolsillos. Su corazón bombeaba estruendosamente contra su pecho y su respiración era agitada. Deseando que nadie la viera, recorrió a toda prisa los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada.

En su mente, mientras se encaminaba hacia el portón del colegio, se preguntaba si Remus se pondría tan colorado como ella cuando abriera su regalo, y si ella sería capaz de fingir sorpresa cuando él le hiciera la pregunta.

**Ahora si: Finito **

**No dejen de mandar reviews para saber sus opiniones!!!! Gracias por leerme. Cyllan Anassan**


End file.
